


The origins of Lux

by lucistar92



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Missing Scene, Season 3 ep 11, Season/Series 03, Sibling Bonding, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucistar92/pseuds/lucistar92
Summary: Missing season from season 3 ep 11 (City of Angels). Picks up at the end of the Amenadiel v Lucifer fight. Lucifer whump as always
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The origins of Lux

The crowd cheered at Lucifer’s seemingly mighty win against Gods favourite son. He felt the referee take hold of his wrist and his arm was raised above his head. His heart beat harder and sparked a renewed surge of adrenaline. The taste of victory had never felt so good - especially in the face of his brother calling him ‘evil’. Blood was seeping from the wounds on his head and the cuts on his face. Unfortunately the sweet taste of victory mixed poorly with the sting of the wounds.  
Amenadiel glowered from his spot on the ground. The crowd cheered for their hero and Amenadiel felt the burn of defeat. Anger threatened to boil over as the cheering continued. It wasn’t fair! The fight was rigged, couldn’t they tell?  
Just as Amenadiel felt it was all becoming too much he caught a glimpse of Lucifer’s face. A second earlier it had been alight with the grin of the devil relishing the win; yet now his face was deathly white. Suddenly Lucifer’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body lost all ability to remain upright. He fell. It wasn’t pretty either. His knees buckled and he hit the mat face first. The rambunctious cheering was replaced with a litany of gasps, screams and cries. Amenadiel launched into action. Seeing his little brother unconscious before him as a result of his own hand was a new experience and one that created the kind of panic reserved only for family. He scooped Lucifers head into his lap and held it steady as his brother started to convulse. Lucifer’s chest was heaving, slow pained gasps were sucking in too little air and his hands had formed tight fists. Tears welled in Amenadiels eyes and all the ambient noise drained away. All that was important was his brother. How could he navigate through this realm without him? His necklace was important! Humanity could not be exposed to divinity. But was that more important than Lucifer’s wellbeing? No. The necklace didn’t matter he thought resolutely. Lucifer was sick. All that mattered was ensuring he was okay.  
Humans flooded the stage. Humans dressed in blue medic uniforms. They launched themselves onto the mat with a big white stretcher and bundled their patient on board. Nothing put a dampener on a big fight quicker than the champion having a medical emergency on the stage before the patrons. Such an event brings an all too real element to the good fun had over many, many beers. So the medics did their job in removing the patient from the ring, ensuring the show could go on and that the patient’s wellbeing would soon be forgotten by everyone in the stands.

Amenadiel followed Lucifer’s stretcher in a daze. The stretcher was wheeled out of the ring and behind a tall black curtain. Backstage was buzzing with frantic energy. Amenadiel noticed Lucifer being wheeled past the door a labeled “first aid” and his heart rate quickened. Frantically he increased his pace and pushed past the humans blocking his path. Where were they taking Lucifer?

Suddenly Tio appeared and put a hand on his chest. Amenadiel frowned, who did this guy think he was blocking his route to his brothers bedside. “Come with me” said Tio guiding Amenadiel to a darkened office. 

“Where have you taken him?” Amenadiel demanded while simultaneously pounding the mahogany desk with his fist. 

“You two think you’re so inconspicuous don’t you?” Tio said menacingly.

“I’ve been running this supernatural operation for years! It’s my place. Who do you think you are? What do you want?”

Amenadiels frown deepened. Their quest was for the lost necklace, not to impede on Tio’s operation, whatever it involved. 

Tio glared at Amenadiel waiting for an answer. 

“We didn’t mean to intrude, if you don’t mind I would like to see my brother and then we will be on our way”

To his surprise Tio looked shocked. “So you’re not here to take my operation away?”

Amenadiel threw his hands in the air. “What operation human?”

“The underground fighting ring!”

Amenadiel simply looked stunned. 

“Hmm, I did see you fight… how about we make a deal, you could come and work for me?”

Amenadiel’s curiosity peaked at the notion this was a ‘supernatural’ ‘fighting ring’. Could other celestials be involved? 

“Human” Amenadiel said, and then rephrased 

“Tio, what is going on here?”

Tio seemed relieved to have someone to explain the operation to, years of hiding secrets tends to leave you anxious to spill the beans. 

“This is a place where beings come for a real fight, to really test their strength. Just like you and Lucifer today. Though I’m still not sure why you yielded. You had him mate!”

Amenadiel prompted Tio “how did you start this?”

“In the early days the fights were easy, humans came and fought but there was nothing to make this place different. There are only so many fights fueled by beer and jealously that the people can stand to watch. The fights, they started to become boring. The crowd wanted more - more stamina, more blood, more entertainment! What was I to do? So one night, I’m not proud of it but I prayed - prayed that someone would help me dig this place out of debt. And my prayers were answered. All of a sudden people with abilities they appeared on my doorstep. Better than any other fighter I’d have ever met. They were brutal. When I asked them how they were so good, they said they had escaped a war zone. They were demons, demons that had ignored the rule of their ruler. They wanted to be here. I paid them a share of their winnings and housed them in the penthouse. This kind of life was one they had never known and they couldn’t get enough of it. Suddenly, Rico’s was a hive of activity, money, booze and adrenaline. Then one night they left. I don’t know if they escaped or were called back to whatever dimension they came from. So I prayed once more. And then you and Lucifer appeared. Now you two seemed different I’ll admit it. But you have the same strength”

“So I want to know, will you stay? You can have the penthouse! Just stay with me and fight, put on a show and the people will pay. You’ll be famous! How about it?”

Amenadiel was shaking. How was his father wrapped up in this? And how did the demons escape from hell without Lucifer knowing?

It was all too much to process and he found he didn’t care.

“Where have you taken Lucifer? I won’t say anything more. I need to find my brother” Growled Amenadiel. 

Tio rolled his eyes. 

“He’s in our demonic sick bay. With so many people with abilities tracking through here we needed to work out a way to help them. We developed a potion to make your skin able to be penetrated by human medical devices. It’s amazing what you can do with a demon talon and some venom” he said with a wink. “So Lucifer will be treated appropriately and will be back to fighting in the ring in no time”

Amenadiel felt like he was going to be sick. But his brother was still in trouble and he had to push aside his questions about this absurd operation and focus on finding Lucifer. 

“Tio. Take me to him, then we can give you an answer”. 

“Follow me”.

***  
Amenadiel was taken to cold sterile looking and feeling room. He spotted Lucifer instantly. He was propped up in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head and on his hands. An IV was securely attached in the crook of his arm with green fluid slowly dripping in through the cannula. He was conscious but his breathing was still coming in short gasps, despite the oxygen mask firmly in place helping keep his O2 sats up.  
Amenadiel strode over and grasped Lucifer’s hand. That seemed to bring him slightly back around to reality and his brothers gaze sluggishly met Amenadiel’s concerned eyes.  
“Brother” Lucifer slurred. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here for you! How are you?”  
Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow and cast his eyes down to his bandaged arms. His breath hitched as if the question brought back the reality of the pain, embarrassment and hopelessness of his current state.  
Amenadiel countered “Okay wrong question. But we should be able to get out of here soon. Let me find someone wait here”. 

***  
Lucifer watched his brother leave. Silently wishing he had asked him to stay. The green fluid dripping slowly in his arm was making him feel drowsy and sick. It must have some kind of special property because the IV needle had been coated in it before it was inserted, and that had been with ease. As for his other injuries his face was pulsing in time with his heart, though the bleeding had mercifully stopped. His hands were battered and bruised and he could feel small bones grinding together as his body fought to repair the damage. It was his breathing that was giving him the most trouble though. He remembered being wheeled in, feeling like he was trying to breathe underwater. He felt like he was drowning in his own blood. Although come to think of it that may have been exactly what was happening. The medic team had strapped a mask to his face and inserted some kind of other tubing into his chest that had made breathing a lot easier. However the whole experience was still very painful and uncomfortable. He groaned against the spasm of pain in his chest. How much longer would this go on for? He had been the winner, Amenadiel had yielded, why was he the one laid up in bed struggling to breathe?  
He closed his eyes against the spasms of pain that continued to spark as he tried to take deeper breaths. He hoped his brother would return, maybe then they could leave…

***  
Amenadiel stood behind the glass watching his brother fight against his body to simply take a deep breath. Small shudders swept over his frame every few seconds and each time he felt like he lost a little bit more of his heart. He turned to the medic. “When can we go?”  
“Lucifer needs to remain on the oxygen for at least another hour. His body is repairing the damage but it’s a slow process and as you can see he’s still in a lot of pain. We cannot release him while he is so reliant on the oxygen.”  
Amenadiel nodded. Though he would not leave Lucifer by himself, he needed to secure their ability to leave this place when Lucifer was ready.  
So he replied “Can you track down Tio? I need to give him an answer”  
The medic nodded and left through the heavy steel door.  
Amenadiel turned his attention back to his brother. The shudders were now paired with a small whimper and frown as his suffering continued.  
Tio walked in, “Buddy! Have you made a decision?”  
Amenadiel rose to full height, “Come with me”. They both strode into Lucifer’s room.  
“Luci” Amenadiel called and Lucifer turned his head “Hey buddy! Can you do your thing for me?” and he nodded purposefully in Tio’s direction.  
Though his thoughts were sluggish Lucifer understood and managed the grasp the seriousness of his brother’s request. He pushed down the burning pain in his chest, and allowed his gaze to harden as he stared into Tio’s eyes.  
“So tell me, Tio, tell me, what is it that you desire? What is it that you want?”  
Lucifer held the stare, not a single blink did he allow himself, for fear the connection would fail.  
Tio’s expression softened, the tension in his shoulders dissolved “I want to leave this place. I want to move to Miami and live like a king!”  
Lucifer heard the words, felt a surge of success and promptly allowed himself give in to the darkness that had threatened to engulf him since he had first heard Amenadiel’s request.  
Amenadiel watched as the exhaustion became too much for his brother and his fight against the darkness stopped. His heart broke for Lucifer. He allowed himself to squeeze Lucifer’s hand once more, before greedily accepting the opportunity Lucifer had procured for him.  
“Here’s the deal. You let my brother and I leave as soon as he is ready and we will give you a mighty sum of money, enough for the lavish Miami life you desire. You can leave this place and you’ll never have to see another demon or supernatural being again.”  
Tio looked between Lucifer and Amenadiel, eyes bright with the chance of his dream being realized.  
“Get me the money and I’ll have this place cleaned out by the end of the day.”  
“Deal”  
Though Amenadiel was new to this earth, Lucifer had had the decency to show him how the custom of trade worked here, funnily enough that was through rectangular books that simply required a signature and a dollar figure written on them. Amenadiel reached over Lucifer’s prone body to his inside pocket and removed the checkbook. He flicked it open and filled out the relevant boxes. Ripping the check out of the book with dramatic effect, he handed the check over to Tio.  
Tio’s eyes lit up. “It’s all yours” and he turned on his heel and left.  
Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just needed to get Lucifer back on his feet and they could be forever done with this dreaded place. 

***  
4 hours later, Lucifer and Amenadiel stood on the beach waiting for the suspect in their necklace robbery case.  
“Most impressive brother, swallowing your pride like that” Lucifer slowly allowed himself to say. It had been an exhausting few hours. Though his breathing had mostly improved his face still showed the signs of the beating his brother had inflicted. He touched his hand to his jaw feeling the recently repaired bone shift properly below his fingers.  
Though Amenadiel struggled to navigate the human world, it was because of him that they were there and hot of the trail of the thief and murderer, instead of being stuck at Rico’s, fight for the entertainment of humans, like those lowly demons. Lucifer wouldn’t admit it but his brother had done well. Leaving Rico’s with his arms around the neck of his brother and allowing Amenadiel to hold more of Lucifer’s weight than either one would openly admit, had been an experience that had brought them closer.  
Lucifer’s pain had mostly subsided but the memory of working together with his brother would continue. It was richly spurring a renewed belief that earth was the place for him, where he wanted to remain, a place he could be anyone he wanted to. Hell would need to find a new ruler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Credit to Lucifer on Netflix for letting me borrow the characters!


End file.
